


Tales from the Orion

by DashieP



Category: The Masked Singer (US TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Easter Eggs, No Romance, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashieP/pseuds/DashieP
Summary: Captain Hayes makes a pit stop.
Kudos: 2





	Tales from the Orion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> Please enjoy this story, born entirely from a fever dream.

Astronaut reclines back into his seat, fingers tapping impatiently against the armrest. This particular expedition’s been especially long, and he and his crew haven’t set foot on terra for almost 3 moon cycles. He can tell the people around him are getting antsy, and he feels the same.

“Captain,” His first lieutenant approaches and salutes respectfully. He shifts uncomfortably but returns the gesture. He’s never been a big fan of saluting, it’s much too formal for his tastes. 

“What is it, Steffson?” He prompts. 

His second in command produces a small tablet and offers it to him. “Ah, we’re approaching a planet! Excellent, it’s been too long since we’ve gotten off this ship, hasn’t it?” It’s a rhetorical question, he knows none of his crew would respond. He scrolls through the data present, humming thoughtfully. “No humanoids, well, it’s good to diversify.” Astronaut chuckles to himself. Again, his crew is silent. He clicks through some images taken by a drone. They appear to be reptilian in nature, and they’re bipedal. He’s grateful for that; he doesn’t love walking on all fours to fit in. It bothers his back.

“Alright, let’s prepare to land and introduce ourselves.” He orders, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. It’s unbecoming of a senior officer to get this excited but he can’t help it. This was the best part of his job! 

Steffson raises a hand and everyone freezes. “Captain, we cannot land here. There is an asteroid on course to collide with the surface, and by our calculations it will eliminate all life. It simply isn’t safe.” 

Astronaut deflates. “How long until impact?” 

“About twenty minutes. I recommend we hit warp speed two and- “

The captain cuts him off with sharp shake of the head. “Are we in immediate danger if we stay right here?”

His second in command checks his notes. “Uh…No, I think not.” 

“Then we’re staying and observing. Isn’t that our job?”

He’s conscientious of the cold edge in his voice. It’s unprofessional but he doesn’t care. Watching an entire species die, all because of the stupid ‘Prime Directive’, it disgusts him. They had plenty of time, they could evacuate at least half the planet. Or better yet, they could destroy the rock before it ever touched the surface. 

Gold fingers twitch with the urge to call a strike against the projectile but he forces himself to stand down. Astronaut knows what happens to those who violate the highest law of voyagers, and he’s not keen to experience it first-hand. 

The people aboard the _Orion_ sit in silence as they witness the destruction of an entire civilization. Their captain’s thankful for his helmet, blocking the way he winces when the asteroid hits. His heart breaks for the poor creatures on the surface; how terrified they must be right now. 

There are no words for this type of tragedy: utterly preventable and yet still inevitable. 

The smoke slowly rises from the broken crust of the terra. “I want to beam down.” He says without thinking. 

Steffson stiffens. “Captain Hayes I must object, that is both unnecessary and dangerous.”

“I want to record the immediate effect; I’ll beam back up if there’s any danger.” 

Astronaut knows Steffson, he’s not going to disobey a direct order, so he waits, and eventually the older man gives in, radioing down to the warp to give them the heads up. The second in command insists on accompanying him, however. Astronaut acquiesces, eager to get moving.

The duo warp down shortly after. “I say we split up, cover more ground.” The captain proposes, hoping to ditch the other man. Steffson shakes his head. “I am here to protect you from any harm, sir. I cannot do that if I cannot see you.” 

It was worth a shot, Astronaut figures. He doesn’t say this, instead just shrugging and heading off towards a thicket of burning trees. He can hear the wailing of dying mammals. He hopes they don’t suffer for long. 

They are surrounded by destruction, giant craters in the dirt around them. His suit alerts him to the extreme heat emanating out of them, and he skirts around the sides. What had this planet been like before impact? He pictures a lush oasis, with hundreds of living beings coexisting in harmony. It looks like a peaceful life to him.

Astronaut halts at the sound of feet hitting ground. Surveilling the area, he sees branches shaking in the distance to his right. Without warning Steffson he takes off in a run. Whatever's happening over there, he wants to see.

His suit beeps at him, unhappy with the conditions of the air. He ignores it; they’ll be back on the ship before any real damage can set in. He’s much more concerned about the source of the noise. 

He reaches the edge of a short cliff, most likely created by pieces of asteroid. It’s thirty- two feet deep, his helmet helpfully provides. 

Within the crater are two reptilian creatures. One lays prone on its side, most likely deceased. Another is running circles around it, short arms waving wildly. “Help! Help! Anyone, please, my mom’s hurt!”

Astronaut reels at the voice. It’s speaking the common tongue, but what’s more surprising is its youthful tone. Clearly, this one’s a child. 

It hits one side of the dirt wall and falls flat on its butt. Without missing a beat, it jumps back up, racing towards the other side. _Poor thing, it must be so scared_. 

Steffson comes up behind him. “We really should head back soon, Captain.” He speaks quietly, not even looking at the child before them. Astronaut’s disgusted with his second for a moment before realizing the hypocrisy. He’s not doing anything to help the kid either. He stands here, fully capable of saving them and yet he doesn’t move. Why?

The Prime Directive. 

Two sides of him war with each other. The obedient solider reminds him he cannot interfere, that in the span of things it is better to allow nature to take its course. He’s taken classes on the impact of the Butterfly Effect; he knows that this could cause catastrophic problems in the future. 

His human side begs to differ. How can he call himself an evolved being if he doesn’t help them? They’re alone and scared, and he can relate to that: many moons ago he’d been an orphan too, until the Academy had taken him in and given him a place to call home. What would have become of him had they not?

Carefully, he scoots down the side of the crater, landing at the bottom with a soft grunt. The child hears it and spins around again, eyes wide in fear. Astronaut raises his palms, a universal sign of peaceful intent. “I’m here to help, it’s going to be okay.” He says slowly, heart racing. He hadn’t realized at the top of the hole but this child’s much, _much_ bigger than he is.

He can hear Steffson squawking from behind him, but he tunes it out, approaching the prone reptile. 

His helmet scans the body before reaffirming what he already knows: they’re long gone. 

His attention goes back to the child, who’s anxiously watching him. “What’s your name, kiddo?” He asks.

The child studies him for a moment before speaking with a shaky voice. “T-T. Is Mom gonna be okay?”

The Captain sighs quietly. “Are you hurt?” He says instead, hoping to distract them. The kid says nothing, eyes darting down to the ground. Yeah, they are. 

He taps his communicator. “I need three to beam back aboard.” 

“Captain, have you lost your mind??” Steffson shouts back, and Astro turns to see his second gesticulating crazily from the top of the hill. “We cannot bring a foreigner on an Academy ship, that is entirely against protocol!”

“Beam us back up _now_ , Warp.” He commands in a low tone, voice leaving no room for questions. Steffson continues to throw a hissy fit but Astro can hear the high-pitched whine of the teleporter. 

He turns to the child beside him. “This is going to be a little scary, but I need you to trust me. Can you do that?” He says gently, and they eye him warily. “My name’s Astronaut, and I’m going to take you on my ship so you can see Dr. Thorne.”

Tears glimmer in the kid’s eyes. “Mom’s not coming, is she?” T-T whispers. Solemnly, Astronaut nods. 

“I’m…I’m alone.” 

“No, you’re not. I promise you kid, you’re never going to be alone again.” It’s not within his rights to make that type of promise but he means it, with all his heart. 

T-T gives him an unsteady smile. “Thank you.”

There may be hell to pay when his superiors find out what he’s done but for now, the kid’s happy smile makes it all worthwhile. 


End file.
